leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nautilus/@comment-4919681-20150712105742/@comment-4919681-20150716135756
I know it's free but compared to other champions: *'Ashe' 110 + (%Critical Strike Chance × (1 + Bonus Critical Strike Damage)) %AD *'Cait '''At 7 / 6 / 5 stacks, her next basic attack will deal 50% AD bonus physical damage. The bonus damage is tripled against minions and monsters, and against champions the enhanced attack ignores 50% of the target's bonus armor. *'Darius''' Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities cause enemies to bleed for 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 / 24 / 27 /30 / 33 / 36 (+ 30% bonus AD) magic damage over 5 seconds. This stacks up to 5 times for a maximum of 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 / 150 / 165 / 180 (+ 150% bonus AD) magic damage over the duration. Darius gains 5% movement speed for each bleeding enemy champion. *'Diana' Every 3rd attack cleaves nearby enemies for 「 20 - 250 」 (+ 80% AP) magic damage. The counter will reset if Diana hasn't attacked for 3.5 seconds. *'Ekko' At 3 stacks the target takes「 10 + (10 × ''Ekko's level'') 」(+ 70% AP) bonus magic damage and is http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Slow slowed by 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80% for 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds. Z-Drive Resonance's bonus damage will apply spell effects. *'Ekko's' basic attacks deal 5%「 (+ 2.22% per 100 AP) 」of target's missing health as bonus magic damage (Capped at 150 vs. minions / monsters) versus targets below 30% of their maximum health. *'Fizz' 「 TOTAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+ 45% AP)(+ 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8% of the target's missing health) 」 *'Gnar (W) '''10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 (+ 100% AP) (+ 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14% of target's maximum health) *'Kayle (E)' 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 + (15% AP) *'Jax ®' 100 / 160 / 220 (+ 70% AP) *'Lulu''' Whenever Lulu or the allied target of http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lulu#Help.2C_Pix.21 Help, Pix! attacks an enemy (excluding structures and wards), Pix fires a barrage of 3 homing bolts toward the same target that deal 3 / 7 / 11 / 15 / 19 /23 / 27 / 31 / 35 (+ 5% AP) magic damage each to the first enemy they each hit, for a maximum possible 9 / 21 / 33 / 45 / 57 / 69 / 81 / 93 / 105 (+ 15% AP) magic damage. *'Yi' After landing 4 basic attacks, Master Yi's next basic attack within 4 seconds strikes twice, dealing50% AD physical damage which can critically strike and applying on-hit effects. *'Tahm Kench ®' basic attacks, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tahm_Kench#Tongue_Lash Tongue Lash and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tahm_Kench#Devour2 Regurgitate deal bonus magic damage. 20(+ 4 / 5 / 6% bonus health) *'Skarner' If Skarner attacks an enemy at 3 stacks, the stacks are consumed and his attack is modified to deal「 15 + (5 × Skarner's level) 」(+ 100% AD) magic damage and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Stun stun the target for 0.5 /0.75 / 1 seconds. I know some of those are apliced after 3 attack or it's an ultimate passive in the case of Jax and Tham but still they are passives, I know coparing like this isn't ultimately legit but well.